At the Beginning
by princessconsuelabananafammock
Summary: Starting from when Snape calls Lily a mudblood through to after Hogwarts. Rated T just in case for future chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read!
1. OWLs can be stressful

Lily confidently handed her DADA OWL to Professor Merrythought and swiftly strode out of the Great Hall where her fellow fifth years were finishing their exams. As she left the Great Hall and walked outside to enjoy the mind clearing air, she pushed all thoughts of OWLs, stress and frantic, midnight studying out of her head. She was done. Lily had successfully made it through seven OWLs – more exams than any other student in her year had taken upon themselves to complete. She plopped herself done on a large rock near the far end of the Black Lake, from where she had a clear view of the Entrance Hall so she would be able to see when her friends exited. Lily threw open her robes and lay across her favorite rock, spreading her arms out and soaking in the sun. She shut her eyes and let herself revel in the pleasure of her freedom. A while later, something brushed up against her, sending goose bumps up her arm, and Lily sat up with a start to see Elina lounging beside her.

"Hey! How was it?"

Elina groaned, "Can we **please **not do this? We are finally finished! I don't want to think about another exam until seventh year. Oh hell! Now I'm worrying about those bloody NEWTs."

Lily laughed. Leave it to Lina to start agonizing about NEWTs immediately after handing in her last OWL.

"Come on Lina, don't get all up in a dither about those now. We've got a whole year before we have to start worrying about NEWTs. When we come back after the summer holiday next year, you have my permission to go completely batty over NEWTs."

Lina harrumphed, "Well _now_ I'm calm. Can we change the subject? My stomach acids are beginning to boil."

Lily patted her friend on the back with a sigh. Lina could really drama things up.

They chatted companionably about summer plans as they watched the mass of students steadily exiting the Entrance Hall. Well, Lina chatted, Lily mostly listened. Lily had plans for the summer as well but once Lina got talking, there was very little anyone could do to stop her.

"I got that internship at a dragon breeder's in Scotland." Lina told Lily animatedly, "My cousin went through some old Prophets in the Ministry's Archives to see who was advertising and found this MacFusty something or other advertising for help. It's all dragon dung shoveling and distributing the food but I'm going to be working with them up close. The owner told me in a letter – Merlin!" Lina yelped and jumped up so quickly she tripped over her robes and landed flat on her bottom.

Lily stifled a laugh, willing herself to keep a straight face and held out a hand to help her jabbering friend off the ground.

"What was that?" Lily asked with a curious expression, wondering what could have possible interrupted Lina's energetic monologue.

"I have to send the breeder an owl accepting the job!" And Lina sprinted off, her robes billowing out behind her.

Lily chuckled to herself. Only Lina would become so excited about something that she'd be too caught up to remember such a major detail.

Lily returned to sifting through the students leaving the Hogwarts building, looking out for Adilay. Alice was still in the Hospital wing and they had made up to go up and visit her after they finished their exam. At long last, she saw Adilay come out and with a smile Lily could see from across the lake, made her way over to the rock.

"What's with Lina? I saw her running through the building like her pants were on fire." Adilay asked, sitting down next to Lily.

"She had to send a letter to Scotland."

"Oh no. Did she forget to tell the dragon breeders that she's taking the internship?"

Lily snorted and nodded. Adilay knew their friend well. The truth was Adilay was extremely perceptive and could read all people very easily, though she never pried and wouldn't ever think of sharing something you had confided in her – or that she had guessed at on her own. She was constantly being told that she should work as a reporter for the Daily Prophet after graduating because of her people skills and knack for conversing. However, Adilay always responded that she wouldn't ever want to work for the Prophet, or any paper for that matter. She felt that reporters and newspaper editors were too cruel and thirsty to get a good story by any means necessary. Adilay was named for a heroine from a wizard novel and Lily and Lina had always thought that Adilay's parents must have had unbelievable foresight, for Adilay was the protagonist of that book in the flesh – kind, wonderful and able to read your feelings in a moment and work off them.

"Have you figured out what you want to do this summer, Lily?" Adilay's voice shook Lily out of her revere.

Lily shook her head glumly, "I guess I'll just be sitting at home with Petunia for two months." Lily wrinkled her nose at the prospect "I didn't bother applying for an internship anywhere; no one would take…someone like me."

Adilay wacked Lily defiantly on the back, "Stop talking that way, will you! Why do you always say that?"

"The way things are now, you know how difficult it would be for me to get a job. No one in their right mind would put themselves in that position."

"That's rubbish." Adilay looked at Lily with concern. Lily was so strong and brave. She was her friends' silent strength; she would, and could, battle a thousand Dementors to help you, or simply sit by your side if you needed her to and hold your hand. And yet, she was always doubting and pushing herself to do better, to prove herself. As if Lily, the brightest, most talented witch of their year, didn't belong in Hogwarts! The idea was absurd.

"I have to go send an owl my mum. She asked me to let her know when I finished my last exam. I'll come back soon with Lina and we'll go up to see Alice, ok?" Adilay wanted to add, "And meanwhile you can stop hitting yourself over the head about being muggleborn." But she bit her tongue. Adilay knew the one thing Lily detested was pity, over anything else.

Lily nodded her head and Adilay slipped off the rock and headed back into the school building.

A group of girls soon headed in Lily's direction and sat around the edge of the Black Lake, pulling Lily into their conversation.

Across the other end of the lake, Lily took stock of four boys who had come to lean against an old tree, one of them playing around arrogantly with an old snitch, his eyes darting ever so often to stare at Lily. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to the group of girls.

Suddenly the girl sitting next to Lily giggled and when the others stared at her, she pointed a figure at something across the lake. The four boys had stood up and the one with the snitch was leading the pack, his wand out and pointed at a greasy haired boy.

Lily twisted around to watch the scene and when she gathered what was going on, her eyes narrowed into two green slits.

"Let's go see what the Marauders do," the giggling girl, Marianne, offered, "It looks like it could get fun."

Lily whipped her head and gave Marianne a withering look before jumping up and beginning to march around the lake in a huff. She heard the group of girls get up and begin to run after her, a few of them chiding the idiotic Marianne for laughing. Lily was a prefect and they all knew how intensely she despised the Marauders, specifically James Potter, who just so happened to be the one advancing toward Severus Snape. The relationship between Snape and kind-hearted Lily no one could understand, but they knew what the consequences were when Lily would catch the Marauders teasing him as they so often did.

Lily was watching Potter, attempting to blow him into bits with her eyes, and then almost whipping out her wand to fulfill that wish when he hexed Severus, turning him upside down to hang in midair. Lily rushed to the scene as quickly as she could and pushed through the crowd that had formed to watch the taunting of Severus. She broke through the throng of people and into the clearing where Severus was hanging upside down, his robes drooping about his ears to reveal a pair of very old and dirty looking drawers. Lily's heart lurched in compassion for Sev and her blood boiled at the sight of Potter.

"Put him down!" Lily shouted at Potter and his group of moron friends. She was saddened to see Remus, the only one of the bunch whom she had grown to like over the year as they did prefect duties together, joining in on the act.

Potter turned to look at Lily and haughtily announced, "No problem Evans, but first promise to go out with me."

Lily had an urge to jump at him and throttle that stupid, inflated balloon of a head of his until it exploded. Instead, she took a menacing step towards Potter and answered dangerously, "I will when hell freezes over. Now put him down or I will give you and your gang detention until the end of the year!"

Potter eyed her wand warily as she came closer to him; he was not interested in another hexing experience at the hands of Lily Evans. Twenty times were more than enough.

Lily waited for Potter to lower his wand and release Severus and when he didn't she raised her wand to Potter's face, "I'm giving you one last chance. Put. Him. Down!"

Behind her Severus spoke, "I don't need your help, mudblood."

Lily froze, feeling as if someone had just driven a burning hot poker through her. She faintly took note of Potter growling at Snape to apologize.

"I don't need you to protect me, Potter." She barked. Lily turned away quickly, needing to get out of here, away from the dozens of eyes staring at her. She gave one last look at Snape, "Enjoy yourself, Snivellus."

Lily made for the Entrance Hall and the crowd parted to let her through. Behind her, Severus Snape's eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't give a backward glance. Lily made a beeline for the stairs and began to run up to the Gryffindor Common Room, attempting to hold in the tears threatening to begin to fall.


	2. Breaking Down and Problem Solving

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I really, really hope you like it! Constructive criticism is appreciated and throw in any ideas or suggestions of things you want to see happen. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and added me to their story alert – you made my day! I might not be able to update in a few weeks because of exams so I'm going to try and get out as much as possible before hand. I apologize in advance for my future silence.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do all this in the first chapter so I'm going to do it now – the one and only time, I don't see the need to repeat it every chapter. Anyway – I am not and will never be J. K. Rowling, unless the mirror has been lying to me all these years. Harry Potter and all its characters belong to her but the O.C.s are mine!**

_Lily made for the Entrance Hall and the crowd parted to let her through. Behind her, Severus Snape's eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't give a backward glance. Lily made a beeline for the stairs and began to run up to the Gryffindor Common Room, attempting to hold in the tears threatening to begin to fall…_

She pushed through the students roaming the halls; the first through fourth years scrambling to make their next classes and the sixth years loitering here and there, attempting to ditch their difficult courses. Lily was systematically falling to bits. Her normally well kept composure already in shambles, she tried to pull her last shred of dignity about her – at least until she made it to her dorm room. No matter what happened Lily Evans did **not** display weakness to the public, for more reasons than one. She let herself shift to complete auto pilot, her mind too much of a raging mess to comprehend anything as menial as direction any longer. Lily soon found herself before the portrait of the Fat Lady and a small voice in the still organized section of her brain mentioned that she had to give the password.

"Gobbleknots," Lily muttered and clambered awkwardly through the now open portrait hole, into the Gryffindor common room. The tears were in serious peril of dropping by now and as she rushed through the so conveniently full common room – all the more chance for as many people as possible to witness her breakdown – Lily felt the first staunchly constrained tears plunge down her face. After that, there was no stopping the sobs that racked her body yet Lily somehow garnered the power to hike up the spiraling stairs to her room. Lily fell through her door and slammed it behind her with her last ounce of strength before she crumpled into a bawling, weeping mess on the floor.

Her mind had no time to begin to make sense of what had happened. At this point she could comprehend nothing other than the sheer pain of it all. Never before had she experienced such utter, desolate sadness; not when Petunia had called her a freak, effectively ending their close relationship and not even when she had been attacked by an escaped dementor set to guard the castle in her second year. Always, she had had Severus to help her through.

Lily leaned against the door and closed her eyes, drops of salty water still trickling down her cheeks, composing herself. She knew the main outburst was done and over with but was in no mood to go through another episode; they were terribly draining. This was the position she was in when she was flown across the room and bumped into Alice's headboard from the door being forced open. Adilay was standing there, her face drawn and her eyes wide as she stared down at Lily.

She approached Lily and helped her up onto Alice's bed and drew Lily to her, cuddling her in her arms like a mother to her young child, "I met Elias on my way back from the owlery. He had been there and told me what happened." Lily nodded in agreement. She faintly remembered passing Adilay's twin brother on her way through the mess of people to get to…Severus. To go and _help_ him. She took in a steadying breath and hugged herself closer to Adilay.

"I'm so sorry Lils…. I can't understand how he did that…." Adilay muttered, troubled. Lily sighed.

"Adilay, I don't want to cry anymore but if I hear any more about this I'm pretty sure it's going to start again. Could I have a few moments to myself – to collect myself and try to make myself presentable?" Lily gestured to her face with an attempt at a small grin. Part of Lily was grateful for the company, but the majority of her feelings – well, she needed some time to organize those. Adilay was uneasy about leaving Lily alone, wanting to be there for her if she needed anything, but Adilay knew that Lily hated making others watch her when she was upset. Lily detested putting other people through hardship just because she was having a rough time.

Adilay left Lily on the bed and made her way to the door.

"It'll be ok Lily. We are here with you." Lily mumbled her thanks and Adilay exited the room. As she was walking heavily down the stairs, she remembered Elina and left the common room, confused as to where Lina could be. She had barely started down the corridor when Lina came barreling around the corner and nearly rammed into her. Adilay grabbed Lina's shoulders and steadied her.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on? I met Regina Turner on the way down to the Black Lake from the owlery and she told me what that bloody Snape did! Where's Lily? Is she ok? Is she –" Adilay cut across her friend, " She's in the dorm and wants to be alone. I highly doubt she's ok but I suppose it's going to be a while for us to be able to get anything out of her. But…where did you go from the owlery? I was up there too when it happened but I didn't see you there."

"I take the back route. I can't stand the constant traffic to the main entrance so I take the way around the tapestry of Granum the Great and past the Astronomy Tower. I guess we just missed one another. Back to Lily – it's most definitely true then? He really called her a….?"

Adilay nodded her head and Lina stiffened, "That vile, lowly git! How dare he? I knew he was evil inside but Lily was always so protective and trusting of him, I figured the whole "future Death Eater" demeanor was just an act and he really was good inside…. I need to go pummel him. There is no chance in hell that prat is getting away with this!"

"I came across a rather interesting hex in the library the other day while studying – I say we go try it out." Adilay's beautiful lips twisted into a very rare sneer, reserved for only the lowliest of creatures.

"Well, let's go find him then and extend our gratitude for his actions."

"I am in no mood to go running about the castle searching for the git….there might be another option."

Adilay and Elina shared a look; they both knew who to go to for help in this situation.

They swiftly reentered the portrait hole and turned to the left, up the boys' staircase.


	3. Help from the Marauders

**A/N: I know the last chapter was really short so here's a nice and juicy one for you. I was debating whether or not to continue last chapter with the events in chapter 3 but then I thought – where would be the fun in that…for me at least **** and it was such a perfect place to stop. Anyway, enough with my boring rambling – chapter 3!**

_Adilay and Elina shared a look; they both knew who to go to for help in this situation._

_They swiftly reentered the portrait hole and turned to the left, up the boys' staircase…._

Lily sat staring blindly as she twisted an edge of the blanket between her fingers.

_Why am I so incredibly upset? I have other friends and to be honest I think I've been realizing lately that they are far better friends than….him. But then __**why**__ can't I say his bloody name? Even in my bloody head, talking to myself! _Lily ran a hand through her hair and leaned back against the bedding with a sigh, because she knew perfectly why it was so difficult for her to even think his name. Severus had been her one constant connection to the wizarding world when school closed for summer holiday. He was the one to answer her never ending questions about new and exciting aspects of magic that she came across, still more knowledgeable in many areas even with her five years experience and immense skill. Severus was the one to put her nagging fears to rest when she had agonized before beginning her life and journey as a witch… fears that he had confirmed today.

After Tuney had turned her back on Lily, Severus was the person Lily would spend all her spare time with when at home – now what would she do; who else did she have? She had no muggle friends for any childhood friendships had ended with her induction into Hogwarts and Severus had become like a brother to her. True, the three other girls she shared a room with at Hogwarts had morphed into her surrogate family, as often occurred, they being the ones that she spent most of her time with. However, there had always been a special connection between herself and Sev.

_Why though? What was so enormously special about him? _Lily smiled sadly to herself, remembering. He was the one that told her that she was a witch,

Lily jumped off the bed, suddenly unable to keep stationary for another moment. She paced up and down the room.

_It's that bloody Potter's fault, it is. Severus would never have called me a –_Lily forced herself to think the word _– mudblood if he hadn't been so embarrassed. _ Lily stopped herself. _NO. _She wasn't going down that path. No matter what happened, her best friend would **never** let that word come out of his mouth. Yet, for all these years, she had been blind. Through her unconditional love for Severus, she had been unable to see what was indeed happening, happened – how he had changed, what he had become. And now he had done something from which there was no turning back. He had strayed too far in the opposite direction, and she had turned to the other side. But being able to take her anger and pain out on Potter was a rather enticing notion….

Lily looked down at the pin on her robes that read "Prefect," a rope binding her to keep to the rules, a harness restraining her oftentimes stereotypical red-headed temper. _And thank G-d for it, otherwise there's no doubt I would have gotten myself into trouble once and a while._

Lily couldn't sit in her room anymore and she was concerned that if she even stayed in Gryffindor Tower that she would do something she would regret. _I'll go visit Alice! _Lily left her room and spread across the common room floor, feeling all eyes turn to follow their prefect as left through the portrait hole. Lily sighed, hurrying down the corridor to the infirmary; Alice's insight would be helpful right now.

Across the common room, Adilay and Elina were making their way up the stairs. Lina motioned for Adilay to follow her to a third level dorm room, as she had been to the boys' dormitory before and was acquainted with the layout. She made to walk in, but Adilay stopped her, knocking on the door instead. Lina shrugged slightly irritated, eager to begin their plan to make Snivellus cry(comparable to situation their best friend was in at the moment) but agreeing to bend to the laws of etiquette; Adilay usually was to be trusted when it came to human behavior.

They heard a voice call for them to come in and they swung the door open to reveal four boys lounging lazily on their prospective beds. One of them had his head hanging off the edge, tossing a snitch back and forth with his neighbor; another was in the throes of reading a thick book and the fourth was took in the scene around him, nearly salivating as he watched the two boys throwing the snitch, catching it time after time. With the appearance of the two girls, the two boys playing with the snitch balked and the black haired fellow hanging upside down proceeded to tumble headfirst off his bed, landing with a harsh thud on the wood floors. His friend guffawed, pointing at the fallen boy's astonished face. This caused the reader to look up from his book and taking in the situation burst into laughter as well. Adilay and Elina, unable to hold back their giggles, joined in.

The black haired boy picked himself up, looking thoroughly annoyed, "Thanks for your help, Prongs."

"Glad to be of assistance, mate." James guffawed.

Elina was the first to control herself and immediately switched into action mode, "Potter, Lupin, can it if at all possible. We need to ask you something."

The boys listened to instructions, albeit with somewhat shocked faces.

James Potter pulled a serious expression and asked, "How can we mighty fine looking gentlemen be of service?"

"Why thank you Prongsie, but I can speak for myself." Sirius said.

"Oh no, Padfoot my dear, you seem to have misheard – I said fine looking gentlemen, and as handsome as you might believe yourself to be, you most definitely are not a gentlemen." Sirius's mouth popped open in mock horror as he clutched at his chest, falling over the edge of the bed in a faint.

"I beg your pardon James, but if you are referring to a gentleman, I must insist that you join Padfoot on the floor for you most assuredly are not a gentleman." Remus Lupin – the boy holding the book – announced in fake pretentiousness.

The two girls shared a look. This was obviously not going to be easy. Not that they had expected it to be, but, they had dreamed.

"Could you pay attention for two minutes without acting like a bunch of blubbering idiots? We need to talk to you about something serious." Lina begged.

"Sirius?" Sirius jumped off of the floor excitedly, "I knew you would single me out." He turned to James with a swagger, "You see, they can't resist me."

Lina huffed and Adilay patted her friend on the back. She would take it from here. Adilay took a step forward, "Sirius, yes, you are gorgeous." Sirius whooped with joy, pumping the air. Lina tapped her friend on the shoulder questioningly. Adilay winked and gave a slight nod. She knew how to navigate these waters.

"Now that that fact has been established, can you settle down and listen? We won't take too much of your time – but if your good, we might stay longer." Adilay smiled flirtatiously and she heard Lina muffle a laugh behind her. She knew how to get these boys to pay attention and indeed all four boys were stunned into total silence. Even Sirius who always had a quick response at the ready was astonished at the normally reserved Adilay's behavior.

"The reason we are here is in regards to the event that took place earlier at the lake." All pretenses falling away, Adilay's kind eyes flashed in rage. The Marauders snapped out of their previous reverie, not at all having expected these next words. James in particular got visibly upset, his own eyes displaying signs of serious anger. "We would like to handle the…situation and as you boys are miraculously always able to find people whom you are looking for, we thought that you could assist us in our search for a _particular_ person."

James and Sirius were both on their feet at this point but Remus quickly stood up and restrained them, turning himself to address the girls, "We might be able to help you, but what are you planning on doing? We can't help if you are going to do something rash." Both James and Sirius looked at him on shock.

"Really," Lina said scathingly, her eyebrows raised, "**You** are preaching to **us** about how to treat people. After that spectacle you all so willingly made earlier of yourselves you can stand there and talk to us about how to act towards others? Frankly, Remus, even you can't say that this time."

Remus' bowed his head, "What we did out there was wrong but I don't believe this is the discussion you are interested in having now." He looked back up at the two girls, "You can pay us back later, right now tell us what you need."

"I already told you. We need to find Snape. Can you help us or not?" Adilay was beginning to lose her patience, which was saying something. She was eager to get back at that git for making Lily, who she had never before seen cry, so miserable.

"What's going on?" Peter piped, honestly confused.

"Well Peter, I don't quite understand how you are lost, but let me fill you in. After Snape called Lily a…. that, Lily is – " Lina stopped herself. She wasn't about to start spreading the story of how devastated her friend was, especially seeing the astonishingly concerned face that had emerged on James, "In short, we wish to give Snape a little taste of what we think of him." Sirius grunted in pleasure, James nodding along with him.

"I understand. I believe that we can do what you are asking, but it is slightly complicated. Would you mind stepping outside for a moment while we talk it over?" James requested the usual spokesperson/leader of the group.

Adilay and Elina nodded and walked out. A short while later, Remus opened the door and they reentered. Sirius was sitting huffily on his bed, arms and legs crossed and James was on his own bed, a piece of blank parchment in his hands. Remus showed them to the bed and motioned for them to get on. They hesitated and instead leaned on the bedpost but where suddenly pushed full onto the bed, lying on top of Remus and James. Adilay and Elina hurried to right themselves and turned to see a smirking Sirius standing by the bed his arms folded. Elina had an urge to punch his arrogant face but knew that if she responded, it would become a whole episode and nothing would ever get done. The two girls shifted about until they sat side by side, leaning on the footboard and then Adilay nodded her head, signaling for the boys to proceed.

"This," James waved the seemingly blank piece of parchment, "Is the secret to our success, or one of them anyway. We have agreed to show it to you," Sirius snorted, having obviously made no agreement of the kind, "Because we would like to hurt that bloke as much as you and any part we can take in it we want. Now, what we are about to show you is of the utmost secrecy and on the condition that you never speak of it to another soul – alive or dead. We will show you what you need to see and only that, nothing more. After you perform your act, you do not mention our part to anyone – not Lily or anyone else. This is completely confidential. You must agree to that or otherwise, I am sorry but we cannot help you."

Adilay and Elina looked at one another and read into one another's eyes, then turned back to the boys congregated before them, "We agree to these terms."

James nodded and then removed his wand from his pocket and tapped the tip to the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Black words suddenly appeared on the piece of parchment and the girls read what it said upside down, "Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map."

James laid the map on the bed and opened it, revealing an elaborate labyrinth that on greater inspection was shown to be Hogwarts. Throughout the map, in all the rooms and corridors, there were names floating about – names of students, of teachers, of **everyone**!

Elina's eyes dilated in shock, "You made this?"

All four boys nodded proudly and she turned back down to inspect it, "This is unbelievable."

"And incredible magic," Adilay gasped, "The names…" She traced her fingers delicately along the parchment, awed.

The Marauders watched in silence as the girls gaped at their handiwork, before James scooped it away, to the girls' immense protests.

"It is part of the agreement, remember? We show you only what you need to know." James skimmed through the map, using his wand as a guide, until he located the floating name "Severus Snape." He folded the map so it exposed only a small area and then turned it so Adilay and Elina could see. He pointed to Snape's name, "You see it? He is alone in that deserted room across from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the one that they say was once the Arithmancy classroom. He isn't moving at the moment and I bet chances are he isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

Adilay and Elina stood up with a nod, "Thank you so much for your assistance, you have made our time much easier. And not a word to anyone about this, don't worry." Adilay added with a smile.

The boys grinned their thanks and the two girls made to leave the room.

"Wait!" James called. He couldn't stop himself; he had to know before they left, "Why hasn't Lily showed up or anything? I mean, I would think that after this – this tops them all, everything I've ever done – why hasn't she come to hex me? Scream at me? Kill me?"

Adilay's ever expressive eyes turned sad, "My guess is the thought crossed her mind, but she wouldn't come for fear that she might so something that breaks the rules. Besides, she has some pretty heavy stuff one her mind at the moment."

James nodded slightly and looked away, pain piercing his heart, wishing Lily loved him back and that he could run and comfort her now. But he couldn't, and at the rate things were going, it didn't seem like he ever would be able to.

Adilay and Lina waved and left the room. As they walked down the stairs, the adrenaline started pumping.

Lina smiled smugly to herself, _Pay back time…._

**A/N: Suspense! Don't worry, the next chapter will have the confrontation, I promise. Please, please, please read and rate! I really want to know if you like it!**


	4. Revenge

**A/N: I know that the last chapter turned out to be pretty filler in the end. I had planned on making this chapter and the last one long one but it was getting really late and I was exhausted but I needed to get something new up so without further ado, finally, chapter 4.**

_Adilay and Lina waved and left the room. As they walked down the stairs, the adrenaline started pumping. _

_Lina smiled smugly to herself, Payback time…._

Adilay and Lina raced through the corridors, making their way up to the third floor where Moaning Myrtle, the perpetually annoying ghost who haunted the school, made her "headquarters" in a long deserted girls' lavatory.

"What was that spell that you mentioned, Adilay?" Lina questioned as they hurried up the stairs, wanting to get this done with before nightfall so they would still have time to visit Alice.

"The knee reversal charm. I was thinking we'll hit him with the hover charm and quiet him then blast him with some pretty harmless hexes – knee reversal, _densaugeo_, _furnunculus - _whatever comes to us - but enough to get our point across. Then, in order that we aren't the only ones to get pleasure from this, we'll hover him to the great hall by way of the back corridor and leave him there for dinner time." Adilay answered as they turned left at the picture of Urquhart Rackharrow.

Elina stared at Adilay as she finished, somewhat shocked at the hatred that was steeped in her words, yet impressed all the same, "I can't stand him either, Adi, and that sounds like a good plan to me, but….you sound **really** angry…."

Adilay stopped and turned to Lina, "You didn't see her…she was…I've never seen her like that….ever. You know Lily, she doesn't cry easily or get upset and she was….he really messed things up…."

Lina hugged her friend and rubbed her back, "It'll be ok. Lily will be just fine. We'll take care of the git and you'll see, by next year that Snape will just be an ugly memory. We are here for her. She'll get over this. It's like you said, Lily is strong. This is harsh, but she'll be fine."

Adilay squeezed Lina and then pulled back, "Let's do this, okay?"

"Right."

The two girls walked hand in hand towards the room that they had seen Snape sitting in. They pulled out their wands.

"As soon as we get in there, we disarm him and then hex him so that he can't talk and get him up in the air." Lina nodded along in agreement and pushed open the door.

Severus Snape's head shot up at the sound of the door being swung open. He stared at the girls in confusion, his face streaked with tears.

"_Expelliarmus_," Lina caught the wand that flew towards her with ease as Adilay glued Snape's tongue to the roof of his mouth so that he was unable to speak.

"_Excelsiosempra,_" Adilay hoisted him into the air and shook her wand about, causing Snape to fly from side to side like a drunken marionette. "Now then, you are going to get a little taste of what we think of you Snivellus. Lina?" Adilay kept her wand pointed at Snape, keeping him in the air as she gestured at Lina to begin, Lina being more adept at hexes than Adilay.

"_Densaugeo_, _furunculous_," Lina hit Snape with hex after hex – the Bat-Bogey hex, the toenail lengthening charm, the hair balding curse – as Adilay watched, from time to time mentioning a hex to use, but mostly staring intently at the boy hanging in midair before them. She looked into her eyes and what she saw there astonished her. There was no trace of anger or even humiliation as she had expected – not even the slightest hint of a desire or wish to fight back. There was only sadness and pain and even a sort of thanks; as if he was glad for this punishment.

After a good ten minutes of nonstop hexing, Adilay touched Elina's arm, "Right. I think that's enough." Lina lowered her wand and both girls took a step back to admire their handiwork. The formerly greasy haired bat-like boy now resembled a very oily headed gorilla with fangs. Adilay guided Snape out of the room, her wand still on him, holding him in the air, and headed towards the staircase that would lead them to the Great Hall without much chance of encountering anyone. The two girls walked silently down the stair, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Adilay was very much confused. She could not make sense of what she had seen in those black, dark eyes and a part of her – granted a very small part – felt some sense of pity for this floating gorilla. Elina on the other hand was completely enthralled with her artistry. She had in some way, redeemed Lily. _Like Lily has and would have done for me._

The two girls came to the door at the end of the staircase and Lina cracked it open to check if there were people around. Fortunately, it was nearing suppertime and all were still occupied in their respective towers. She bent down and tucked Snape's wand into a corner of the doorway and then made way for Adilay to hover Snape into the Hall where he would be on full view. Adilay placed their victim smack in the middle of the Hall where he would surely not be missed and then turned back to the back staircase.

"Let's go to Alice before Madame Pomfrey won't let us in." Adilay suggested. Lina agreed and they made their way back up the stairs to the infirmary. They walked again without speaking. When they were about to enter the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing, Adilay put her hand out, blocking Lina's way.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"It's just – we did the correct thing, right? We weren't cruel, were we? I mean, are we any better than Snape or his gang of Slytherins when they drive some poor bloke mad?" Adilay's brow was furrowed in worry.

"Of course we are! They do what they do for sport; it's merely a fun game for them. What he did today to Lily was unacceptable and he had to be punished and we are Lily's best friends – if we didn't who would?"

"I'm not necessarily regretting hexing him, but leaving him in the Great Hall like that, to be humiliated in front of the entire school – it's really mean Lina. I want…I think we should go back and change him back, before it is too late. He'll know that he got what he deserved and maybe that's all that matters. And…"

"What, Adilay?"

"I don't think that Lily will appreciate it when we go down for dinner and he's hanging there, I don't think she'll like it at all." Adilay finished.

Lina's eyes turned stormy, "But that was the plan! We both agreed! You came up with most of it!"

"I know what I said, I know what we did. I was really, I still am, really upset, but I'm thinking more rationally now and I honestly don't believe that to leave him there is the right or smart thing to do."

"Brilliant," Lina huffed, "I suppose your right, though. But if we are going to fix this we have to hurry." She looked down at the muggle watch Lily had given her for her birthday, "It's nearly supper. We have five minutes!"

Both girls dashed back to the stairs and rushed down them, nearly tripping over their long robes and somersaulting down the rest of the way. They made it to the bottom and shoved open the doors. Snape the balding gorilla was still hanging in air obviously and Adilay and Lina looked in horror at the grand staircase as a hoard of students came into view. A few students at the head of the mass had already caught sight of the scene and where heading around the corner to get a better view. Adilay whipped out her wand and, pointing it at Snape, quickly led him into a nearby broom cupboard, locking it with a complicated charm. Lina and Adilay whirled their wands in the air, working to change Snape to his original appearance. After a few minutes, Snape, the greasy haired Slytherin boy, was again standing next to them, in total and utter shock at what they had just done.

"Right then, your wand is across the way near the back stairs. I'll be right back." Lina slipped out of the cupboard and sprinted to the staircase, grabbed Snape's wand and made her way back. She noticed a few third years standing and looking interestedly at her actions.

"Here," Lina thrust the wand towards Snape and he took it gratefully, still too confused to form any coherent words.

"We are going to go now. Stay here for a bit so people don't see us three walking out of here all together." Lina ordered, "And to be straight, this has nothing to do with us bloody liking you, Merlin no, or forgiving you. We still hate you and if you ever try to hurt Lily again, we won't be so pitying next time. I'd still watch my back if I were you – and thank Merlin I'm not – because I at least may not be through with you for this time." Lina stalked out of the broom cupboard.

Behind her Adilay turned to Snape and said, "We only did this because no matter what you have done, Lily would have been furious if she had seen like that when she came down here. Everything Elina said stands true, for me as well." Adilay began to leave, but Snape held her back, "Um…"

"Well? Anything?" Adilay demanded. She shook her head and tried to leave again but Snape grabbed her arm. Adilay slapped it away, "Don't touch me." She looked into Snape's eyes and added, "I don't feel bad for you, I'm sorry, but I just don't. You did something atrocious. Now, good bye, and keep away from Lily."

Adilay spun on her heels and walked out of the broom cupboard, letting the door slam behind her, leaving Severus Snape to slump to the floor and cry. She went to the back staircase, assuming Lina was waiting there and entered to find Lina indeed standing there, taping her foot impatiently, "What happened to you?"

"I needed to give him a little piece of my mind too, didn't I?" Adilay responded with a smile and linked arms with Lina. "Now, let's go to Alice, shall we?"

Lina nodded and they raced each other up the stairs, both of their hearts much lighter.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't that long either, but I am already in the middle of the next one, I just like to stop them at convenient points. If it gets to be annoying I'll try to start making them longer. It's all gonna be there in the end, just separately. PLEASE review! It makes my day **


	5. There at last

Lily studied James Potter with interest. Seventh year and, magically, this bloke was no longer half bad. In fact, as Lily dared only to admit in her innermost thoughts, he was an entirely lovely fellow…not to mention perfect. Perhaps it was the six years of constant nagging and being asked out, but Lily Evans had finally, at long last, much to everyone's relief and satisfaction, fallen for James Potter.

_Oh, Merlin, when he finds out, I'll never hear the end of it. _Lily thought sorrowfully. Whatever bright feelings she now held for James, she knew he had a rather thick arrogant streak and one upping a fellow witch or wizard, even the red haired lady he loved, was not something he would deny himself. However, a lifetime of constantly being reminded of how utterly wrong she had been previously about her love for him – that Lily Evans could most definitely survive.


End file.
